


Pink Blanket

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: The Wonder of Color [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21200126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Pink Blanket

John scooped up your infant daughter, smiling sadly at her. He’d been a single father since day one. Childbirth had taken you from his life, and your daughter’s. There wasn’t a day that went by that he didn’t think of you.

She’d been the reason he walked away from hunting. The first time that her little hand gripped his worn finger, that was it. He knew that he would do everything in his power to protect you from the evil in the world for as long as possible.

The two of you had agreed not to find out what you were having. You had been over the moon when you found out that you were pregnant. John was in shock, to have a baby at his age. Once the shock wore off, he couldn’t have been happier. He was there for every doctor’s appointment, every ultrasound, and loved nothing more than to feel your daughter kick his hand.

Then he was handed that little pink blanket containing the little being that the two of you had created. His head had whipped up when your heart monitor had started going haywire. Your daughter was taken to the nursery, and he was rushed out. The five minutes before the doctor emerged felt like an eternity. As soon as he saw the doctor’s face, he knew. He knew that he had lost you. The ring that sat in his pocket suddenly felt like a ton. He broke down right there.

Looking down at his daughter as she drank from her bottle, he sighed. “Your mommy was beautiful, just like you.” He tried to fight back the tears. “She’s the one who picked your name, by the way. She was _stubborn_. Put her foot down and everything.” A sad chuckle escaped him. “You were named after Wonder Woman. _Diana_. I wasn’t too pleased at first, but I think it suits you.” Her eyes started to droop as they rocked. “She’s up there, looking down on you, baby girl.” He said quietly.

When the bottle slipped from her mouth, he kissed her forehead and put her back in her crib gently. He watched her for a moment before slipping out. Seeing Dean just coming in, he took a deep breath. “Dad, you need to get some sleep.” He said quietly. “Get some rest. If she wakes up, I got her.” Although he didn’t live there all the time, Dean stopped by when he could. “She’s three months, she’s _not _gonna noticed that you slept for twelve hours out of exhaustion.”

John glanced over his shoulder, seeing Diana’s crib slightly through the crack. Glancing back at Dean, he nodded. “I just can’t lose her, too.”


End file.
